Now You're Dealing with Me
by wolfgurlwriter1725
Summary: "He watched with amusement at the look of pain and then fury that crossed Damon's face at the sound of pain Stefan made." You mess with Damon's baby bro, you better be ready to deal with an angry Damon! Please review! Sorry for mistakes, no beta.
1. Where's My Brother?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries, Stefan (unfortunately) or Damon (I WISH!) I'm just using them to make a fan fiction for people to enjoy so I hope you do!**

**Summary: I was watching "Let The Right One In" on my TV because I had it recorded and I decided to write a fic telling what Damon's thinking and changing some things so you see more brotherly love because I love their brotherly moments(: Hope you like it. Reviews and constructive criticism is always welcome but please no flames. Okay enough rambling, onto the story!**

**AN: **_**bold italics **_are thoughts. And I'm sorry if some of my language is inappropriate to you, I try to keep it to a minimum unless it fits the character in the situation. Kay now I'm done I promise! 

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>Where the hell is he?' <strong>_Damon thought as he paced back and fourth in front of thee fire place. _**'It doesn't take four freaking hours to hunt down a couple of freaking' bunnies!,'**_

Worrying for his little brother. No not worrying. Okay fine he was worrying but not like he'd ever admit that to anyone.

After a few more minutes of pacing and calling Stefan's cell for the fifth time he grabbed his leather jacket and pulled it on over his long-sleeved cotton shirt, black of course. Then he ran out the door and right to Elena's house, not bothering to knock, he was too anxious to worry about manners.

Elena wasn't happy about that. She was already at her wits-end with Damon and now it seemed almost as if he intentionally tried to annoy her. She rolled her eyes and said crankily, "What do you want Damon?"

"Have you seen my brother?" He asked, ignoring her tone and cutting right to the chase.

"No. Why?" She responded, her tone softening as the conversation turned to her boyfriend.

"Because I can't get a hold of him and he should've been home ages ago. So I figured he was here with you." Damon said, trying to keep his tone neutral and care-free, but inside he was fighting not to panic. _**'If he's not home and not with her…. Oh no, it's cloudy enough…. That guy would want revenge…Oh hell!'**_

The horror must've shown in his eyes when he pieced everything together because Elena instantly got worried.

"What's wrong?" She asked, hoping she mistook the look in his eyes and everything was fine.

"You're not going to like what I'm thinking." He said mysteriously, running out of the house at vampiric speed, looking like a blur as he went.

He reached the old house out in the woods in mere minutes. He paid no attention to the fact that it was pouring, he didn't care, and he was pissed beyond belief. Reaching the door he starting banging on the door as hard as he could, he was in no mood to be patient. If he was right and these creeps had hurt his baby brother there'd be hell to pay.

"Can I help you?" asked the vampire that had attacked them the night before as he opened the door and smirked at the soaked Damon standing on the porch. Now Damon remembered his name was Fredrick; he'd been an asshole back in 1864 and was a total dick now.

"Where the hell is my brother?" Damon asked vehemently, glaring daggers at the vampire in front of him. Man if looks could kill, Fredrick would be staked by some invisible force right then and there.

"Have you ever felt what it's like to be starved? Wasting away for ages with no blood to sustain you? For the first few weeks every cell in your body burns its agony. I thought your brother would like a taste of that before I killed him, especially since it's the fault of yours and his that we were stuck in that tomb for 145 years. Katherine's obsession with the two of you is the reason we all endured a century and a half of agony. And now you'll both pay for it." Fredrick said, his grin growing wider at the look of pure rage that crossed Damon's face.

Damon snarled at him, too furious to speak clearly.

Fredrick chuckled. "You want to see him one last time? I could arrange that." Then he turned towards the hall and called out for someone named Billy.

Two men came around the corner, half-dragging Stefan along with them. Damon could both see and smell his baby brother's blood from where he stood, just outside the door. Seeing his brother like that enraged he more and he tried to enter the house, only to find it barred by some invisible wall.

"No, no, no." Fredrick said, wagging his finger at Damon. "You haven't been invited in." Just at that moment Miss Gibbons, owner of the house, walked by heading towards the living room. Fredrick reached out and grabbed her arm. "Miss Gibbons, you see this man here? You're never to let him in." He said hypnotizing as he compelled the woman.

"I'll never let him in." She said in a sickly sweet tone, frowning at Damon, but smiling when she turned back to Fredrick. Fredrick grinned evilly and released her to continue to her destination. He made a gesture behind his back for a vampire to stake Stefan in the abdomen and watched with amusement at the look of pain and then fury that crossed Damon's face at the sound of pain Stefan made when staked.

"I'll kill you myself you bastard." Damon growled menacingly.

"Sure you will." Fredrick said cockily, knowing that Damon couldn't get inside. "You have a nice day now." He said, slamming the door in Damon's face.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Sorry this isn't very long but it's midnight and I'm dealing with a double ear infection and in desperate need of Tylenol and sleep so this is it for tonight. This is only part one, I'm still debating on whether this will be two chapters or three but I promise I will finish it. (: Please review! Feedback is greatly appreciated.<strong>

-K


	2. Calling the Calvary

**AN: sorry it's been so long! My computer crashed and then my muse decided to take a vacation when I got it fixed and shes been a bit bratty since I forced her to come back. But she finally decided to cooperate! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Feedback would be greatly appriceated, flames will be ignored because hey if you don't like my story then don't bother reading it. If you like it then great :D Now on with the story!**

**Warnings: swearing, angst, and a gruesome death for Fredrick may even be in store cuz Damon is not feeling very forgiving :)**

Previously:

"I'll kill you myself you bastard." Damon growled menacingly.

"Sure you will." Fredrick said cockily, knowing that Damon couldn't get inside. "You have a nice day now." He said, slamming the door in Damon's face.

Now:

"Dammit!" Damon growled, fighting panic. "_Can't get in. Can't save Stef. No stop it Damon! Get ahold of yourself! Think dammit think!" _He thought to himself while pacing in front of the fireplace back home. He'd raced home as soon as the door closed to think of a plan, it had killed him to leave Stefan there, but he needed a plan and he wouldn't be able to come up with one with Stefan just out of reach. _"That bastard is gonna pay! No, calm down Damon, save baby brother, get revenge later, stay focused."_

Just then his phone rang. Elena. Again. She'd been calling since Damon took off without an explanation and he's ignored each and every call. She was really starting to bug him.

He glared at the phone as it told him he had another missed call, then began to ring again. "Can't she give it a rest?" He muttered angrily before answering the phone. "What?" He growled into the phone.

"Damon what's going on? Where's Stefan? What the hell happened? Why haven't you answered your freakin phone?" Elena questioned, furious that he wouldn't tell her anything.

"It doesn't concern you so butt out, Elena," Damon said with false politeness, "Leave it to the professionals. You'll see your boyfriend soon enough," secretly he hoped that we wasn't lying about the last part.

"Ahh Damon! Whatever this is it's big and you might think your superman with your ego the size of the world but your not! Whatever this is your gonna need help so let me help you for crying out loud!" Elena whined on the other end of the phone.

"Elena your not helping and that's final!" Damon growled at the frustratingly stubborn human. Then an idea came to him, "Ohkay fine you wanna help? Tell me where to find your buddy Ric!"

Elena huffed indignantly, "No! Your not putting him in danger! Let me help!"

"Elena tell me where to find him now! Every moment you waste argueing with me is putting Stefan in more pain!" Damon yelled, he knew it was a low blow, but he had to make her listen and he was running out of time. Stefan was running out of time.

"Try the high school, room 1382." Elena said brokenly before hanging up the phone.

Okay so now Damon felt worse, but he'd take care of her hurt feelings later, after Stefan was safe under Damon's protection.

He grabbed a stake from his room, and raced to the school.

Elena was right, the vampire hunter-teacher was there. In a rush Damon threw the door open and raced in, startling the poor teacher. Good thing it was a Saturday and there were no classes.

"Damon," Alaric said coldly, trying to calm his heartrate that he knew the vampire could hear. "What the hell do you want?"

"I need your help," Damon said, trying, and failing, not to sound so desperate.

"Why would I help you? You tried to kill me!" Alaric said angrily.

"It's not about me!" Damon snapped, "It's about Stefan. Please I need your help or he could die!"

Alaric's eyes widened at the revealation of what was going on, and the sincerity, and fear, in Damon's tone. He looked at the vampire, so young physically, maybe 23. Sure he could kill someone in half the time it took them to think about it, but he looked so vulnerable right then at the thought of loosing his little brother, Alaric knew he just couldn't turn him away. Besides Stefan was one of his students' and a great kid, despite being a vampire, he had to help.

"Alright," Alaric said, a steely glint in his eye, "What do I have to do?"

Damon breathed a sigh of relief and explained everything that happened.

"So basically you just need me to get in, get the woman to let you in, and leave?" Alaric questioned.

"Yes! I'll handle the rest," Damon responded.

"I'm in, but I'm not leaving till I'm sure you guys are out, or else I'll have to risk my ass to get back in and save you both." Alaric said, grabbing a bag of weapons from the closet in the back of the room.

Damon rolled his eyes. But nodded, not knowing what else to say, he gestured to the bag and said, "You preparing for a war or something?"

It was Alaric's turn to roll his eyes, "Let's go, you drive."

**That't it for now, sorry it was a pretty boring chapter, but I'll be back soon! Let me know what you think! -K**


	3. Executing the Plan

**Sorry my updates are pretty uneven, but I promise I'll finish this fic for those who reviewed and alerted and who love the brotherly moments and protective Damon as much as I do :)**

Previously:

Damon rolled his eyes. But nodded, not knowing what else to say, he gestured to the bag and said, "You preparing for a war or something?"

It was Alaric's turn to roll his eyes, "Let's go, you drive."

They parked the car a mile away in the woods. It was not very dense there making it easy to get in, and out. Alaric had suggested parking on the road but that was another mile away and Damon had to get as close as he could as fast as he could. His baby brother needed him, thats was the only thing running through his mind. He cared about nothing else just his baby brother's safety.

"_Dammit I'm getting to be soft," _Damon thought to himself as they jogged towards the house, he would have to stop a quarter of a mile out to avoid being detected by the house full of vampires. It would kill him, but if they figured out the plan he would never get to Stefan.

The little voice in the back of his head decided to pipe up, _"He's always been your weakness, even if you don't let him know it." "Shut up! Oh great now I'm talking to myself. Dammit get it together!"_ He rolled his eye at his own inner conversation.

They reached the place where they would separate. Alaric nodded to Damon and kept going. _"This HAS to work," _Damon thought as he watched the teacher jog into the woods, getting closer and closer to the house. Closer to getting Damon inside to save his baby brother.

He strained his ears to catch the noises Alaric made. **Thunk!** He'd reached the porch. He was knocking on the door. _"Come on, come on!" _Damon thought to himself, impatiently waiting for his chance to strike.

There was talking, Fredrick let him in. Damon trotted forward 200ft silently. The back door opened. It was Alaric. It was Damon's cue.

Within seconds he'd silently made it to the back porch. Any talking that would occur to compel the woman would be drowned out the by the sink and blender Alaric had made sure to turn on. Beyond that Damon could hear music blasting in the other room. _"Perfect."_

Alaric was failing at convincing the woman to let Damon in. She took one look at him, looked back at Alaric and smiled sweetly, "I'm not allowed to let him in."

Damon snarled under his breath, "Just get her out here!" Alaric did as he asked and pushed the woman out onto the porch, right into Damon's arms. He grabbed both side of her face, forcing her to look at him. He felt his pupils dilate as he compelled her. He knew he couldn't overrule Fredrick's compulsion, he was going to have to do this the hard way. "Mrs Gibbons, do you live here alone? Tell me the truth now, is there anyone else?"

"No," the woman answered truthfully. "Good," Damon said before snapping her neck.

Alaric looked appalled, "Why'd you kill her? She was innocent!" he whispered angrily.

Damon fixed him with a dark look, "My little brother is at stake. He's more important then some mere human!" He growled back, before pushing Alaric out of the way and making his way to the stairway leading to the basement. He listened for signs of life and only heard labored breathing of one person.

He crept downstairs carefully, motioning behind his back for Alaric to wait until he'd scoped it out. When he reached the bottom he froze. There in the middle of the room, arms strung up above him, tied together with a rope, cut and bleeding and nearly unconscious, breathing unevenly was the reason he was here. The reason that he'd kill Fredrick himself and make him suffer.

_Stefan._

_**Yes I ended it right there but I promise I'll update soon! Sorry if this chapter is shorter, I just felt like I had to leave it like that. Maybe there will be a surprise update very soon ;) -Kara**_


	4. Saving Stefan

**Hope you guys like it :)**

Previously:

There in the middle of the room, arms strung up above him, tied together with a rope, cut and bleeding and nearly unconscious, breathing unevenly was the reason he was here. The reason that he'd kill Fredrick himself and make him suffer.

_Stefan._

Damon's heart skipped a beat when he saw his baby brother in such a poor condition. He nearly saw red with how pissed he got, he wanted to punch something, or stake someone, mainly the asshole who hurt his baby brother like this. But that would have to wait until Stefan was safe.

He stalked over to where Stefan was and put a hand under his little brother's chin, tilting it up to look at him. Stefan's eyes widened, terrified at the anger on his brother's face. He thought Damon was angry with him. He tried to pull away but he didn't have the strength to.

At Stefan's reaction Damon took a deep breath and calmed down. "It's okay. I'm getting you out of here Stef." He said softly, trying not to alarm Stefan any further, he had been through enough as it was.

Stefan nodded lightly, his eyes slipping closed and he seemed to relax a little in relief that it was almost over. Damon was here so he was safe.

Damon headed toward the wall where the rope holding Stefan up was strung, just as he went to touch them he heard Stefan's weak voice again, "They're laced with vervain." Damon pulled his hand back quickly.

"Let me." Alaric said reaching the bottom stair and starting over to where Damon stood by the wall. Damon nodded and went to stand in front of Stefan, ready to catch him if he felt. Damon doubted is little brother could stand in his condition. He was right when a moment later Stefan fell into his arms, leaning heavily on Damon. Damon sat him down against the wall for a minute so he could catch his breath. Alaric came over and cut the ropes that bound Stefan's hands. Stefan flinched when Alaric brought the knife near him, but he didn't the energy to pull away. His eyes kept drifting shut as he fought to keep them open and keep himself awake.

"So what's the plan?" Damon whispered to Alaric as he pulled away from Stefan.

Damon looked at Stefan and knew he wouldn't just be walking out of here. All the vervain in his system has significantly slowed, if not stopped, his healing. He had many cuts and stab wounds still bleeding and had lost a lot of blood.

"Let's just get him outta here and I'll take care of the assholes upstairs later." Damon whispered back. Alaric nodded. And glanced up the stairs. Damon shook his head and pointed to the other side of the basement, there was a set of stone steps leading up and out.

Damon crouched down and put an arm around Stefan's shoulders. Stefan's eyes flew open and he tried to pull away. "Va bene, io ho fratellino" Damon murmured softly to him in Italian. Stefan Relaxed slightly and Damon put his other arm under his legs, before lifting him bridle-style. Stefan whimpered a little at the movement. "Facile è quasi finita. stiamo andando a casa." Damon soothed his hurt little brother.

Damon turned to face Alaric who had his eyebrows raised and a look of surprise on his face. Damon gave him a questioning look.

"You guys speak Italian?" Alaric whispered in response.

Damon rolled his eyes, "You could tell it was Italian?" He whispered sarcastically before heading towards the exit, carrying Stefan as if he weighed nothing. Alaric folloed behind him silently, watching and listening for signs that the vampires upstairs had been tipped off about what was going on beneath thier feet.

Once they got outside Damon started running, keeping a human pace so the history teacher wouldn't fall behind. He was careful to jostle Stefan as little as possible. When te made it out of hearing range of the house Damon switched to vampire speed and reached the car in seconds. He glanced down at his now sleeping baby brother as he shivered.

Carefully supporting Stefan against the car he used one arm to open the back seat and ease Stefan inside. He took his jacket off and draped it over his little brother and ruffled his hair affectionatly. He smiled sadly, his little brother would look like he was sleeping peacefully if he wasnt covered in his own blood.

Damon's fisted clenched in anger as he fought to go back to the house and tear Fredrick limb from limb, ripping his heart out and stuffing it up his... His thought was interrupted by Alaric entering the clearing.

Damon closed the door on the back seat and hopped into the driver's side. Alaric cimbed into the passenger side and they took off for the Salvatore Boarding house.

**translation:**

Va bene, io ho fratellino= It's okay, I've got you little brother

Facile è quasi finita. stiamo andando a casa= easy, it's almost over. We're going home

Sorry if that's not completly accurate I had to use Google translate.

**Would anyone like to see Fredrick's reaction to Stefan's escape in the next chapter. Or it might possibly be the chapter after that, I havent decided yet. Let me know! **

**A/N: That's the chapter! Don't worry the next chapter will be very cute with Damon caring for Stefan and being overprotective :3 that's the only hint your getting. Ohkay you can have another. No we haven't seen the last of Fredrick.**


End file.
